mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Update Log
Updates here are posted exactly as shown on the game page. Season 5 February 10th, 2020 (2) ��Mad City�� CHALLENGES ✔️The exploit where the map falls apart has been fixed. Thank you for all of the reports! The NEW��Challenges�� Update is here! ⛅️Complete daily challenges for 1000 XP each! ��Completely weekly challenges for 2500 XP each! ��Earn rewards for completing weekly challenges! ��Level Uncap! ��New Trees! ��New Boardwalk Revamp! ��New Secrets! February 10th, 2020 ��Mad City�� CHALLENGES The NEW��Challenges�� Update is here! ⛅️Complete daily challenges for 1000 XP each! ��Completely weekly challenges for 2500 XP each! ��Earn rewards for completing weekly challenges! ��Level Uncap! ��New Trees! ��New Boardwalk Revamp! ��New Secrets! February 2nd, 2020 Mad City ��FREE CAR�� ✔️FREE CAR ��New 2M Infinity Truck Pack ��3 New Cash Cars (T150, Firestorm, Infinity Truck) ��New Secret Frost Gun ��Automatic Nitro Regen ��2 New Player Home Layouts (1 Free, 1 100k) ⭐️Free VIP Stratosphere Skin ��Ferris Wheel Music is Back! ❌All Robux Vehicle Packs Removed February 1st, 2020 Mad City ��FREE CAR�� ✔️FREE CAR ��New 2M Infinity Truck Pack ��3 New Cash Cars (T150, Firestorm, Infinity Truck) ��New Secret Frost Gun ��Automatic Nitro Regen ��2 New Player Home Layouts (1 Free, 1 100k) ⭐️Free VIP Stratosphere Skin ��Ferris Wheel Music is Back! January 27th, 2020 Mad City ��ONE YEAR�� �� Apartments are released! �� Choose from 3 different player homes! �� Customize your player homes with different wallpapers, flooring, and paint! �� Decorate your apartment with many different furniture choices! �� Part 2 coming soon... �� Fireworks! �� 3 new car skins! January 24th, 2020 Mad City �� APARTMENTS �� �� Apartments are released! �� Choose from 3 different player homes! �� Customize your player homes with different wallpapers, flooring, and paint! �� Decorate your apartment with many different furniture choices! �� Part 2 coming soon... January 11th, 2020 Mad City ⭐FAVORITES⭐ ⭐ Car Favorite System! �� Bug fixes! January 6th, 2020 �� Dog nerf! �� Bug and exploit patches! December 25th, 2019 Mad City ❄️SEASON 5❄️ ❄️ Season 5 is finally here with a winter map! �� 20 new prizes to collect! �� Limited time G Wagon pack! ⭐ Limited time skins pack! Season 4 December 15th, 2019 Mad City ⭐BOSS⭐ ⭐ Limited Time Boss Event With Prize �� Cyber Truck ��️ Cyber Quad ❄️ Season 5 Coming Soon November 30th, 2019 Mad City ��Heist Revamps�� ��50% Off Cash Sale ��️ Limited Time Super Car Pack (Off sale Dec 7) �� New Bank �� New Casino ➰ Zip Lines �� Something bad is happening in the ocean... October 11th, 2019 Mad City ��The Invasion�� �� Mad City is under attack by Alien Chickens! Show them who's boss and defend the city to win a vehicle reward! �� Hidden secret �� Bug fixes September 15th, 2019 Mad City ⚡ Lazerblade ⚡ ⚡Lazerblade the ultimate melee weapon (deflect bullets!) ��Secret easter egg ��Light Bike (too fast!) ��️4 new VIP server owner commands ��Gameplay tweaks September 7th, 2019 Mad City �� M32 �� ��M32 grenade launcher ��Machete ✈️Falcon bomber jet ��Smart car ��Police cruiser bike ��Gameplay tweaks and bug/exploit patches August 24th, 2019 Mad City �� SEASON 4 �� ⭐Season 4 is here with 20 brand new rewards! ��Become a Super Villain and get access to the Villain Lair and exclusive powers! ��Most Hero powers have been redesigned. ��️Explore the new map with a new mystery. Season 3 July 29th, 2019 �� There are 3 hidden secret prizes scattered around the map. Can you find them all? ⭐ Season 4 is coming soon (the biggest yet). This is your last chance to win the rewards before they are gone. �� This is your last chance to beat Kua Kua. July 7th, 2019 ��Save the city from an evil lurking in the depths of the Volcano. June 29th, 2019 ✈️New Cargo Plane Heist (Police and Criminals can raid this!) You will have 6 minutes to escape before the nuke detonates. ��New Nighthawk (Has bombs) (Go invisible with Stealth Mode!) ��️Crowbar melee weapon. ��Bug fixes. June 15th, 2019 Mad City ☣️GAS☣️ ��4 NEW weapons found in Red Crate drops: ��UZI-S ��Pistol-S ��️Riot Shield ☣️Tear Gas ��??? Some hero nerfs. ��Bug fixes June 2nd, 2019 Mad City ��Night Rider �� ⭐New code on my Twitter @Taymastar ��Volcano is getting mad... ��New Night Rider vehicle! ��Major bug and exploit fixes (Itali/Tank suspension, Auto arrest, Parachute, ect. ) May 25th, 2019 Mad City ⭐Season 3 ⭐ ⭐Season 3 is finally here with 20 brand new rewards to unlock! ��??? ��??? ��??? ��??? Season 2 May 11th, 2019 Mad City �� MINIGUN �� ��Search Red Crate drops for the Minigun! ��Protect yourself with Body Armor! �� 2 new cars the Dominator and Vapid! May 4th, 2019 Mad City �� DOGS �� �� Customize your dog! ⚽ 3 new dog toys! April 27th, 2019 Mad City ��POLICE DOGS�� ��Adopt your very own Police Dog! ��Dogs will take down criminals! ��Play fetch and feed them treats! April 20th, 2019 Mad City ��NEW Fruit Store mini heist! ��VIP server owners now have ADMIN COMMANDS! Type /cmds or /commands for a list. �� All mini heists are x2 cash. ⛄ The snow has melted. RIP frosty. April 13th, 2019 Mad City �� Death Ray �� ��You have successfully defeated Cluckles and everything is back to normal, or is it? ��The ultimate weapon of death has been hidden somewhere. ��The Cluck Donald's mini heist is back and refreshed! ��Brand new GTI car. ��Bug fixes. April 6th, 2019 Mad City ��PYRAMID HEIST�� �� PYRAMID HEIST March 30th, 2019 ��Mad City�� �� Defend Mad City from the evil alien invasion! �� Rhino Tank �� 2 Alien Vehicles �� Patriot Military Truck �� Improved performance on lower end devices and bug fixes. March 23rd, 2019 ��Mad City�� ��NEW CODE @ twitter.com/taymastar �� We have visitors. What could they want? �� Flinging should happen less often now. �� Patched exploits including auto arrest. �� Other misc bug fixes. March 15th, 2019 ��Mad City�� �� NEW Criminal Base! �� NEW Nero Supercar (at casino) �� Something bad is happening... March 10th, 2019 Mad City ��SEASON 2 �� ⭐ Season 2 is here! Earn 20 limited time rewards by ranking up! �� Something mysterious has crashed into Mad City. �� Rank up fast with the double XP gamepass! Season 1 March 4th, 2019 ⭐Mad City x2 XP⭐ ⭐ x2 XP all week until Season 2 starts this Saturday March 9th. �� 2 new prison escapes garbage disposal and breakable wall! �� 2 new cars Fury and 911! �� 2 new guns SCAR and Sniper! �� Bug fixes! March 2nd, 2019 ��Mad City�� �� 2 new prison escapes garbage disposal and breakable wall! �� 2 new cars Fury and 911! �� 2 new guns SCAR and Sniper! �� Bug fixes! February 23rd, 2019 �� Mad City �� �� Revamped Jewelry store! �� 10 new car skins! �� 10 new spoilers! �� 10 new rims! ⭐ 2 new superheroes! �� Pirate treasure? �� VIP server owners can now /kick player �� Bug fixes! ��Fanarts are now on billboards! February 16th, 2019 Mad City ✈️ Airport ✈️ Revamped airport with a top secret mission! ��️ New Warhawk Fighter Jet! ��New Scout Helicopter! �� Jetpacks! �� Bug fixes! February 12th, 2019 Mad City Balancing: Now when Criminals reset, they will become a prisoner. February 8th, 2019 �� Mad City Night Club �� New Heist: Nightclub (Police and Criminals can both rob it!) �� Added 3 new vehicles! �� New weapon: SPAS Shotgun. �� Bug fixes February 2nd, 2019 Mad City �� ☠ Something weird is going on inside that pirate ship. �� Added over 20 new weapon/vehicles skins. ⛵ New boat: The Hydro �� Police are now the only team to receive a paycheck. x2.5 cash. �� Bug fixes Something has crashed into the islands. Category:Browse